Continuation of Lighting and Water
by meliapotter456
Summary: After there love confession to each other Fiya and laxus are now happily dating, but deep desire start to arise in our favorite water dragon slayer, will taking it slowly become something better? LaxusXOC hints of nalu, galev, Wendy and romeo and a bit of Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

Continuation of Lighting and Water ch. 1

I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only thing I own are my own characters.

~:means thoughts

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky over the town of Magnolia. I could feel the small rays of light creeping out of the small gap of my curtains in my dorm room. I slowly woke up and grabbed my bath equipment and slowly made my way out of my dorm room and towards the main bath house in the dormitory of Fairy Hills.

~I wonder if anyone is up right now?~ I thought.

I had finally made my way to the door of the bath house and with a small tug I opened the door.

"Good Morning Fiya-chan!" said a voice.

I look up to see Wendy and Carla already in the huge stone bath tube. I smiled and replied with, "Morning you two, did you guys sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you for asking" replied Wendy.

I quickly get undressed in the changing area and I emerge with just my bath towel wrapped around me, I slowly make my way towards the tub and I release the towel from my body and lay it on one of the shelves and I enter the soothing warm water.

"Ahhhh, nothing like a warm bath to get your day started" I said.

"When are going to head over to the guild fiya?" asked Wendy.  
>"Soon, do you want to walk there together?" I asked<p>

"Sure, I loved to!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Alright, Give me a few minutes to get clean and change and then we can head on over" I said.

"Fiya, I need some advice..."said Wendy.

"What do you need advice on Wendy? What's up?" I asked a bit concerned.

Wendy's face starts to blush fifty different shades of red before she finally has enough willpower to speak, "I need help making Romeo notice me."

I smile and recall numerous times asking different people in the guild for advice on how to get laxus to notice me. "Wendy, I'm pretty sure Romeo already notices you, it maybe the fact that he nervous about approaching you and being able to talk with you without making a fool of himself."

"You really think that fiya?" asks Wendy.

"Of course, even Carla agrees with me, don't you" I say.

"I agree with Fiya wendy, you need to have more faith in yourself child." Said Carla.

"Alright, enough talking, lets get ready to go to the guild" I say as I climb out of the bath.

"Right, see you at the front gate fiya" Says wendy as she leaves with Carla.

I exited the bath house and return to my dorm room to get changed.

:Time skip:

I leave the entrance door to Fairy Hills and start heading towards the main gate.

"Hey fiya!" exclaims Wendy.

"Hey, thanks for waiting, lets head to guild shall we?" I say.

"Right" Says Wendy.

We both start heading towards the guild together with smiles on our faces. After about a 20 minute walk we finally reach the guild just before the morning rush of people. I grab one of the door handles and open the door, we both step into the guild hall.

Cheering and hollering could be heard throughout the hall, cana was already drinking her morning dose of alcohol as per usual. Lucy was at the bar chattering with Levy and Mirajane as usual, mostly likely they were talking about how Levy keeps looking at Gajeel when he's not looking. Honestly, those two really need to hook-up soon or Mirajane is going to play matchmaker with them.

Lucy is the first to notice us and motions for us to come along, " Hey fiya and wendy!"

We both walk over to the bar and grab a seat, a small tap on my head makes me look up to see lea flying high above me.

"Hey fiya, How come you didn't wake me up this morning?" she asked.

"I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly I thought I would be rude to wake you." I say.

"Oh...okay!" She exclaims then flies of to the table were happy and Carla and lilly were sitting at.

"How are you and Laxus doing Fiya?" asks lucy with a sneaky grin.

"Great, He's been very sweet to me." I reply.

"Have you and him had sex yet?" asks lucy.

I blush at her comment and say, "No...we haven't, we both agreed that we want to take it slowly." I say.

"Really? that's no fun!" exclaims lucy.

" Though, I wouldn't be talking, miss I have a crush on a certain Fire dragon but won't admit her feelings to him" I remark.

Her face turns a deep red before exclaiming, "I don't have a crush on natsu, cut it out!"

"Lying only further proves that you like him lucy." I say.

"She's got you beat their lu-chan" says Levy.

"Don't think I have forgotten your little crush on my best friend, miss I'm to embarrassed to face a certain iron dragon" I remark.

"Fi-chan!" exclaims an embarrassed Levy.

I started to giggle to myself along with Mirajane over our to hopeless lovers and their crushes.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation of Lighting and Water ch. 2

I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own are my own characters.

~:means thought  
>:= time skip<p>

After Mirajane and I had our laughing spell, we began to chat about possible couple's that would best suit one another, one couple we thought would be cute was Elfman and Evergreen, though in hindsight it was more of a plan of payback for the stunt they pulled on Mirajane during the s-class trials. I will admit though, they would make for a good pair, but both are to stubborn to realize it.

As we continue to chat I feel a small tap on my shoulder and turn to see who the person was. I smile when I turn around to see my favorite lighting mage and boyfriend smiling at me. He was wearing his usual black fur coat with a purple dress shirt and casual black pants and his normal black boots. He had his spike headphones over his ears like he always did.

"Hey Morning, how are you?" I ask.  
>"Good, missed you though" he said as he gave me a peck on the cheek.<br>"When have you not missed me" I say.  
>"When we weren't a couple" He said.<br>I give him a small kiss on the lips and say, "Well, now you don't have to miss me anymore because we are a couple"

Mira decides to enter in on the conversation, " Laxus, we were just talking about couples, who do you think is a good match? We came up with Evergreen and Elfman" said Mira.

Laxus snickers at Mira's last comment, "I would give any thing to see the look on both those two's faces if you ever mentioned that in front of them. I'm pretty sure those two would be at each others throats, if they ever became a couple. But an answer to your question...personally I think Gajeel and Levy are a good pair."

"Seriously Laxus! I just like him as a friend!" exclaims Levy, who had a deep streak of red across her face.

"Told you! Gajeel and you are meant for each other, you can't deny that" I remark.  
>"Need I remind you that you acted just like that when you had a crush on Laxus" she stated.<p>

A small blush appears across my face, "At least I admitted my feelings" I retorted.

"Fi-chan!" whines levy.

"Hey, Fiya; we better get going if we're going to be on time for the train that leaves for Lunists Town" says Laxus.

"What are you guys doing in Lunists Town? Isn't that town north of Fiore" asks Lucy.

"We're taking the 6,000 jewel request" I say.

"Ohh, okay, be careful you guys" says Lucy.

"Be safe, when will you guys be back?" asks Levy.

"In about three days, we already had our bags checked and stored on the train yesterday." I say.

"Alright, be safe" says Mira.

"Thanks,Lea! we're leaving!" I yell.

"Coming Fiya, see yay guys later!" says lea as she flies towards our direction.

"bye lea! Bring back some fish if you can!" yells happy.

"I'll try" says lea.

We exit the guild hall and headed towards Magnolia Station.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own are my own characters.

~:means thought

ch. 3 (Laxus Pov)

We made it to the train station with plenty of time to spare. We grabbed our tickets and made our way onto the train. I started to have an oh so familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and with a not so joyful sigh I thought, ~Ugh...this is going to be a long train ride~.

You see...I have a problem, well not really a problem more like a condition if you will one that I openly despise. I hate transportation period. Any type of object that has wheels and can move is considered a death trap. Why might you ask as to why I hate transportation? I get horrible motion sickness...the root cause of it... I'm an artificial dragon slayer, so due to the fact that I practice such an art, automatically gives me the curse of motion sickness.

As we approach the train my face starts to get pale and a cold sweat runs down the back of my neck, along with my stomach turning.

"You okay? I know you don't like trains, but it's the fastest way to get their, but if you don't want to we could always walk their" said Fiya.

"No, you don't have to do that, I would never make you walk their just because of me. I can bare with it" I said.

"Alright tough guy, if you say so" she said.

We board the train and said our small goodbyes to Magonlia as the whistle rang and the train began to make it's track to Lunists Town.


End file.
